In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained widespread acceptance for trading a wide variety of items, such as goods, services, financial instruments, and commodities. For example, electronic trading systems may be used to trade stocks, fixed income securities, currencies, futures contracts, oil, and gold.
Electronic trading systems may provide information to traders. Specific types of displays may be used to provide the information. In some instances, certain displays may indicate relationships between market data and trading requirements of a trader.